More Than Words
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: The third year regulars are to speak publicly about the topic of their choice. Kikumaru Eiji is finding it difficult to make one and Fuji Syuusuke comes to his rescue. However, Eiji still needs a little inspiration... Dream Pair one shot.


**AN: I am quite sure that all of us have experienced or are still experiencing small troubles in our subjects. It is therefore safe to assume that our Seigaku regulars are experiencing them too… Whatever. Hehe.**

***EDITED* Through the help of my reviewers particularly demoncat13, I was able to correct few erroneous sentences here. Arigatou, bow.  
**

**Disclaimer: Had I owned PoT, I would have included this in the Manga.**

**Words and sentences in italics signify the characters are speaking in English. These characters are Japanese afterall.**

**MORE THAN WORDS**

It was a sunny morning. The air was fresh-cooling and soothing for those who put their best effort to study. Students in Seishin Gakuen did not miss the opportunity to appreciate the weather. As soon as the bell rang for recess, some of them went outside to play or to talk under the trees. Some others stood beside the window, idly gazed at things outside of their classrooms and contentedly let the sun warm their faces and the air tousle their hair. Kikumaru Eiji was one of these people.

"I am going to fail English, I know I am."

Eiji half-said to Fuji as he was really telling himself his realization as if it could help matters better.

"What makes you say so Eiji?" Fuji responded, smiling with his eyes closed. He had stopped computing the value of x, which was their homework for their afternoon Math class. He was at the last number anyway and he could spare few minutes to listen to the whining cat.

"Fuji Fuji!" Kikumaru exclaimed widening his eyes. "Didn't you hear what that horrible English teacher said? We're going to make a speech. A speech!"

"Hai, I heard that."

"Mou Fujiko," Eiji said, now concluding that his bestfriend was really a sadist and that the latter intentionally would want him to state his problem. "Kuso. It's our finals and… and I am not good in making speeches."

The tensai stared at the red head for quite some time before forming an O with his lips. This piece of information coming from the most talkative member of Seigaku tennis club was rather uncalled for. Of course Fuji knew Kikumaru's strengths and weaknesses. It just didn't occur to him how Eiji could run out of words. _Well, there is the language barrier_, Fuji thought, half-amused. "We can make the speech together…" he suggested, carefully stringing the words together to avoid making it sound like 'I will teach you.'

"But that would mean you're going to teach me, right?"

Fuji smiled, a genuine one._ Sasuga Eiji, he caught up fast_. "H-hai Eiji but if you want, I can just-"

Fuji found himself enveloped in the thin but strong arms of Kikumaru Eiji. "Waaah! Fujiko, you're the best nya! You're going to teach me! How thoughtful of you, nya!"

Fuji had his eyes open at the encounter and only remembered to close them back to their normal state when he got over that shock. "Hai, hai, Eiji, so you don't need to worry about it, ne?"

Eiji nodded, totally relieved. He relieved his best friend too from his death -"glomp" and sat back. "Arigatou. Demo, don't tell them about it nya…"

"Them?"

"Tennis club."

Fuji could only gape at his bestfriend and continue working on the homework as if nothing big deal had happened.

Then came the much awaited lunch break. The tennis club regular members gathered and occupied two cafeteria tables that day. Since it was the finals week, they had less practices than usual. It was a well-known fact AND policy that student-athletes should maintain good grades to assure school administrators that they, the athletes, were not neglecting their studies. Tezuka, being the 'model' athlete, was always paying good attention to his studies, therefore the fewer number of practices.

A lively Kikumaru Eiji, followed by the cool and collected Fuji Syuusuke, greeted his teammates with a glomp, a high-five, and his trademark grin.

"Why is Kikumaru-sempai so happy?" Horio asked nobody in particular and nobody answered him. He, by the way, was not invited to the regulars' corner and yet he invited himself near their table. His two years of tennis experience could qualify him in a regular position-of course, this was just his self-evaluation.

"Taka-san! You look so gloomy today. Nande?" Eiji asked cheerfully as if he had taken one plateful of chocolate cake and a glass of sweet syrup. "Oishi, can I have this?" he asked Oishi who cast an understanding look at him and a sympathetic one at Kawamura. He bit on Oishi's fried chicken leg and pouted. "Why do I feel like I am the only one happy today?"

"Well, I don't know if you have heard but we have a substitute teacher for our English, Eiji," Oishi apologetically explained.

"Hmm?" came Eiji's question through his mouthful of chicken. He swallowed, gulped some water, and continued, "I-I know. She's our teacher, too."

"Well that means you have the same problem?" Oishi finally was able to break a smile from his face. "I have been wondering if only Tezuka and Fuji are unaffected."

"I don't understand why you are so afraid of your teacher, I don't understand," Momoshiro interjected as if he did not have any problem with his grades.

As always, Inui, whose eyes were already glued to his mysterious grey notebook, enlightened those who were in the dark, "To say it more precisely, we are going to have a speech, topic of our choice, in English and our proficiency has only a passable percentage."

"But that's only English, not as difficult as Math nor Science."

"Baka… You should not say things as if you are doing well in your classes."

"Nanitenyo, mamushi? Don't talk as if you know everything!"

The second years stood from their seats and grabbed each other's collars.

"Are you implying that our sempai-tachi are as lazy as you are?"

"No, I am saying that I think they don't have any problem with English as much as you do!"

As usual, Oishi and Kawamura also stood and acted as umpires to this childish fight.

"Mada mada dane," came Echizen's remark as the Prince of Tennis drank his Ponta. Deep inside, he agreed with Momoshiro. English was not difficult for him at all since he had come from America. He would not say his observations though. He would die even before he could finish his statement considering that all of his third year sempai-tachi were into this speech thing.

Tezuka only looked at the opposite direction of the fight as if to signify that he was not responsible for such acts. Inui took his notebook and recorded the buchou's reactions. He could use it against him in future.

Fuji just smiled and Eiji blushed.

Kikumaru blushed so much that his face had the same color as his hair. "W-well… eto, I have just remembered that I have to review for my next class. Uh… See you guys!"

Leaving the others with wonder on their faces, he bolted for the exit of the cafeteria and headed to his classroom. He was running so fast that he did not notice the stares of those who were at the corridor and the snide remarks of his teachers.

Later that afternoon, as planned, Eiji came with Fuji to the latter's house to start their speech writing. As usual, they used Fuji's room as their 'office' as it was the only room where they could scatter crumpled or used paper without feeling guilty.

After crossing out an awkward word and writing a fresh sentence, Eiji lifted his pencil from the violated piece of paper and sighed. Feeling the tension in the room, Fuji paused from what he was doing and turned to Eiji. The look on the latter's face surprised him. Seigaku's cat was close to tears.

"Eiji, is there something wrong?"

"Iie, betsuni. It's just that…," Eiji wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I think I am cheating them."

The tensai got his box of tissue and offered it to his friend. "Them being?"

"Taka-san, Inui, Tezuka...Oishi!" Eiji bawled and, getting a sheet of tissue, blew his nose hard.

Fuji choked back his laughter at this and patted his bestfriend's back instead. "Why do you feel that way, Eiji?"

"Well, all of us have to prepare our speeches," Eiji replied with a sniff. "And I am getting all the help I need. But they are doing their stuff on their own."

"And?"

"They are having all the trouble making the speeches and here I am like a total idiot asking for help!"

Eiji bawled some more. Wondering how much tears the red-head had, the tensai could only wait. He was tempted to say that Eiji had just rephrased his previous statement but he knew doing so would be adding insult to injury so he stopped himself.

At last, when Fuji's box of tissue almost ran out of sheets, Eiji blew his nose hard for the last time and with a choked voice asked, "Do you think I am a cheater?"

Fuji smiled. "Iie, I don't think so."

Eiji looked at Fuji for a good long time before turning away, sniffing, fresh tears swelling at the corner of his eyes. "You only say that because you are my friend and I am here."

"What a bad thing to say, Eiji-kun," came the steely response and the red-head snapped back to look at his friend whose eyes calmly but coldly stared back at him. He felt ashamed of what he had just uttered. Only if he could take those words back...Fortunately, Fuji got hold of himself and gave him his usual smile.

"I'll give you three reasons why you should not call yourself a cheater. First, I offered you my help."

"That's right...demo…"

"Second," Fuji cut through before the other could start crying, "this may hurt, but honestly Tezuka, Oishi, and Inui don't need my help as much as you do."

Eiji humbly nodded to this. "What about Taka-san…"

"Third reason, Taka-san was humble enough to admit it to the entire team. So he has a lot of people to support him. But I know a person who has 10 % more pride than he's got."

Eiji finally smiled. "Arigatou, Fuji. I didn't know you can be a good substitute for Inui."

"Oh. I am finding it difficult to figure out if that was a compliment or an insult."

They fell into fresh peals of laughter and when the fun subsided a bit, they resumed making their speeches.

The next day, they found a schedule of their speech delivery. People who were in the same section did not have the same schedule. What was worse was they were expected to speak in the auditorium. Fuji's schedule was earlier than Kikumaru's. In fact the other third year regular members' schedules were earlier than Eiji's.

Tezuka and Fuji were to speak at the same day along with eighteen more people. Oishi and Inui's batch would come after. Kawamura and his own batch the third, and finally, Eiji's.

"Ah-re? Does this mean all of the third year members are going to watch me?" Eiji anxiously asked Inui in the tennis courts after their practice matches that afternoon.

"Iie," Inui replied, his eyes still glued on his precious notebook. When Eiji was about to heave a sigh of relief, Inui added, "Iie, since Momo, Kaido and Echizen are going to watch, too. Also there is a high percentage that the other ichinen-tachi are going, too."

"NYA?"

Fuji once again came to the rescue, "It also means you have more time to prepare. You have a great audience, Eiji."

"Eiji benefits from being gawked upon," Oishi interjected.

Eiji sniffed. "Minna…"

The day came for Fuji to deliver his speech. As always he was calm and cool. He did not even show tension as he waited for his turn to go inside the auditorium. The only hint that he was into the event was one question.

Standing in his blue long sleeves with white necktie, white pants, and white shoes. Fuji asked the equally anxious person nearest to him, "Eiji, how do I look?"

"A-re?"

"How do I look?"

"You look like Fuji. Should you look like Oishi?"

Satisfied, Fuji smiled. "Arigatou." He turned to enter the auditorium when Eiji grabbed his arm. "Eiji…"

Kikumaru took his time looking at the tensai and finally blurted out, "Can I watch your performance?"

"Saa," Fuji muttered. "You know that those who haven't performed aren't supposed to see the performances right."

"I know. But I wouldn't be there to get tips, you know, nya," Eiji said, a little downhearted. "I want to cheer for you, nya."

Fuji pondered for a moment and reached for his back pocket. He took out a folded sheet of paper and gave it to Eiji. "I'll tell you about it later."

Eiji perused what his friend had given him. It was the draft of Fuji's speech. "I am not an idiot, you know."

"I know. I gave it to you so you can imagine how I will deliver it."

"Fuji..."

"Pray for me."

The tensai proceeded to the auditorium. As his footsteps gently echoed in the corridor, so did Eiji's heart throb in the cavity of his chest.

…...

Eiji went to the pet store after their light tennis practice. He had only bid everyone a goodbye and goodluck for their finals. He did not wait for Fuji to tell him anything about the speech. He was sure it was great. In fact, he did not wait for his best friend to say anything. He only told him he had something important to do.

He needed to think. As he looked at the cats scampering in their playground-like cages, he thought of all the possible inspiration he could use for his speech. Knowing that his friend, who mentored him for so many days, did so well, he could not afford to flunk his speech.

As soon as he reached home, he had his dinner in a hurry, letting his gastric juices digest the chunks of food he did not chew. He then ran to his room, locked the door, threw his bag to the bed, tore it open, got his and Fuji's speech, and sat on his study chair in front of his messy study table. He did all of these things in split seconds as if he were in his acrobatic play mode.

That night, Kikumaru Eiji made a new speech.

On the day of the dreaded presentation, Kikumaru stood on stage in his most formal attire: white long sleeves, red necktie, and black checkered pants. He looked calm for the speech that nobody would know he had been so nervous before.

The auditorium was filled with those who were done with their speeches and those who were just interested in watching. The Seigaku regulars sat side by side at the middle of the auditorium. Tezuka as usual had his unreadable expression on. Inui was already writing in his notebook. Momoshiro grinned from ear to ear as he, with the help of Inui, teased his Eiji-senpai in drinking Penal Tea if the latter would not be able to present a good speech. Kaido looked as serious as usual but somehow, Eiji could feel his support. Oishi was there of course. His soft smile was enough encouragement. Even "Ochibi" Ryoma came.

Fuji came along with their classmates. Being Seigaku Tennis Club regulars, both he and Eiji were quite popular in their class that was why even their classmates could use a free period, they made time just to see THE Kikumaru perform.

Since Eiji knew most of the people in the audience, he was not nervous because of them. He was anxious to get his performance right.

"Kikumaru-kun, your time is running," his slightly irritated substitute English teacher said.

"H-Hai. I shall begin now."

He looked at the class and his special guests. He summoned his guts.

"_Everyone has a dream. There are those who want to be artists, who want to be famous, to succeed. There are those who want to be the best sushi maker_,"at this he looked at Kawamura, "_or the best son. Some want to be the best doctors_," he turned his gaze to Oishi, "_Some want to be great sportsmen, say, tennis players._" He grinned at Tezuka, Echizen, and Inui. "_Still some, want to just compete against each other._"

Kaido and Momoshiro turned away from one another.

"_In my case, I used to think I wanted to be the greatest acrobatic tennis player. However, I met a better acrobat in the person of Mukahi Gakuto from Hyotei and I realized that I do not need to want it. As long as there are people like him who excel in the field that I like, I will always improve and strive hard to be better than my old self. This is not a dream. This is life's reality."_

Momoshiro's facial expression suddenly turned from a sly grin to a contemplative look. "Who would have known Kikumaru-sempai can be that mature."

Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura and Fuji looked at him as if to say all of them knew.

"_A dream is one thing that looks very far from us but we strive to fulfill it even without a competition. I thought I would like to be a double in a film because I wanted to have an exciting job. This was what I told Oishi before. However, after I was lately inspired by a mentor, my thoughts have gone to a completely different direction. I want to be… a gardener._"

The members of the audience looked at one another. Even the substitute teacher raised a brow. Those who did not know Eiji found it so surprising that someone chose gardening as a goal. Those who knew him were more shocked. THE Kikumaru Eiji, who enjoyed the spotlight, was dreaming of becoming a usually taken-for-granted tender of the garden.

"_Not just any gardener. A cactus-gardener_."

"Now this is getting more absurd," Inui said. "Ii, data."

Everyone was absorbed in the seemingly ridiculous idea that no one saw that one person who seemed so earnest in listening to the speech—Fuji Syuusuke.

"_I know that a cacti doesn't need help. It doesn't need to be watered. It intimidates people with its thorns just like a person who seems so perfect that he can always protect himself from harm. It looks huge and mighty because of these thorns but without them, it is just a simple plant wanting protection._

"Eiji…"

"_I understand that cactus doesn't really need to be taken care of most of the time. I think that's the fact that I appreciate most. They can stand on their own. They can probably exist without help… but that is the challenge I am willing to take. I am willing to take care of something that, I know, could easily take my efforts for granted._

_This goal may seem to be a short term one, or even derisory. Nevertheless, I will see to it that I will be able to accomplish it. And like a gardener, I will wait._"

The auditorium was filled with the rapturous applause. Although most of the audience still thought that the idea was ridiculous, they felt the passion behind the words. They were moved. The substitute teacher was even satisfied.

The Seigaku regulars all stood up and applauded Eiji. They beamed at him like a family proud of a graduating son. The corners of Tezuka's lips were even curved up in a rare smile. Inui looked forlorn that his juice would be put to waste but he was happy nonetheless after getting so much data out of Eiji's speech. A burning Kawamura (he was able to sneak in his racket) shouted, "Moeruze, YOU'RE BURNING EIJI-BABY! Well done, well done!"

Beside him, a teary-eyed Oishi just said, "Sasuga, Eiji."

After the speeches, the club congratulated and appraised Eiji in the tennis courts.

"That was a superb speech, Kikumaru-sempai," Momoshiro said in between sobs.

"Sempai," Kaido humbly nodded his head as an acknowledgment to his presence.

"Yarujan," Echizen said in his usual cocky way and trademark smirk.

With his gray notebook, Inui butted in, "I have to admit that it was a great speech and it exceeded 83% of what I had expected your speech to be."

"Eighty three percent? I thought it would be more," Oishi said, "The teacher gave him 94%."

Echizen smiled and said in perfect American English, "_You still have lots more to work on, _Eiji-sempai_._"

"Ochibi!" Eiji pouted and put his hands at the back of his head. "Demo, it is all thanks to Fuji, nya!"

"Fuji?" Oishi asked, quite surprised.

"He tutored me," Eiji replied and with a bow, proceeded to an empty court and started his warm up.

Kawamura was still on fire given that he was more licensed to hold his racket in the courts. "Sugoi! Moeruze, Fuji, _how come you didn't teach me_?"

Fuji only smiled in response and walked away, following the red-head.

"Ah, matte, Fuji, you haven't told us anything about your speech!" Oishi shouted after him.

Echizen looked deep in thought, "Somehow, I feel Fuji-sempai is happy today."

"He looks always happy, Echizen, always," Momoshiro scowled at his kohai.

As usual, Inui came to the rescue with his helpful data, "Fuji got 98%"

"Wow. Sugoi!"

Kaido seemed impressed as he asked, "Demo what was Fuji sempai's speech about?"

The data man only shrugged as he was not able to watch Fuji's performance given that he was still studying for his own.

"Cactus."

Surprised, Oishi turned to the person who had answered, "Nani, Tezuka?"

"Fuji's speech was about how he resembles a cactus."

"Oh…"

**AN: Feel free to connect the dots between Eiji's and Fuji's speeches. I hope those who genuinely like the Dream Pair would not bash me because of the subtle yaoi theme of this fic(if there is). If you have anything to say just hit the review button and off you go. Negative criticisms will receive a counterattack: Hakugei.**

**Zannen Munnen Mataraishu.**


End file.
